


Dirty, little secret....or not?

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Counter Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sex, Stiles wants Derek, The Pack Knows, feelings hiding, they think no one know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Derek. He looked at the screen and tried to concentrate on the movie that was playing. Not that he liked such movies. He actually hated them. It was some stupid romantic movie that Lydia picked up. The pack had something like a rule. Every time a different pack member choose the movie and tonight it was Lydia's turn. The only one, other than Lydia, person who was happy with her choice was Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, little secret....or not?

Stiles sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Derek. He looked at the screen and tried to concentrate on the movie that was playing. Not that he liked such movies. He actually hated them. It was some stupid romantic movie that Lydia picked up. The pack had something like a rule. Every time a different pack member choose the movie and tonight it was Lydia's turn. The only one, other than Lydia, person who was happy with her choice was Allison.

Stiles glanced quickly around the room and the pack. Fuck, it was depressing to be around them.

Lydia was sitting on Jackson's lap on the lover seat.

Boyd had an arm tightly wrapped around Erica, holding her close to himself, where they were sitting on the floor. Boyd back against the couch.

Isaac had Cora, sitting between his legs on the other lover seat.

Allison was pretty much wrapped around Scott on the far end of the couch.

And Stiles. Stiles was still single. He usually didn't mind it. Not much, at least. But to sit around all these happy couples...Depressing.  
And the thing that sucked the most was his giant crush on Derek. No. Wait. That wasn't what sucked the most. 

What sucked the most was what happened a couple of nights ago. 

He was at the loft, doing some research with Derek because the rest of the pack was too busy being out with their mates or whatever.

Stiles had almost fell asleep from boredom. Doing research could be boring sometimes. So he went to make coffee for him and Derek, even if the wolf didn't look like he need one.

The next thing he knew was that he was pushed against the counter and there were amazing mouth over his. He froze for just a moment before he kissed Derek back, hang gripping and tugging at the wolf's hair.

And he thought that it was amazing but then Derek mouth was on his neck and suddenly his shirt was gone and it was every kind of fantastic.

Oh, and the feeling of Stiles's hands running up and down that hot chest. He wanted to put his hands over Derek's body for the moment he saw him but still that wasn't the best part.  
The best was Derek on his fucking knees with Stiles jeans down his legs. When Stiles had looked down he had almost came right there and then but then Derek smirked at him and quickly wrapped his mouth around Stiles's hard cock and it was fucking fantastic.

He came. Embarrassingly fast, if you ask him but it looked like Derek don't mind and Stiles certainly didn't mind when Derek kicked off his own jeans and moved his on the counter.

Before he knew it Derek had three fingers in him and then...God, then Derek was fucking him. And it was the best thing that ever happened to Stiles.

Derek was gentle at first but after awhile he started moving deep and firmly and his mouth was sucking and bitting all over Stiles's chest and collarbone.

Derek kissed him hungrily and needy as he started coming, all over their chest. The wolf growled quietly when Stiles clenched around him and started cumming as well.

He pulled out, took of the condom and just got dressed like nothing even happened.

Stiles was going to say something. Because he's Stiles after all and he just can't stop himself but then his dad called, asking him to come to get ready for a dinner with Scott and Melissa. Because yeah, his dad and Melissa finally went out together and now they were dating. Which didn't bother Stiles and Scott at all. If anything, the so called family dinners they had some times were kinda nice. Scott and Stiles were like brother anyways and they wanted their parents happy. Clearly, they were happy with each other.

The point is that Stiles had to leave to get ready for the dinner. And after that he didn't had the balls to talk to Derek about that night.

Not that he had the chance. It looked like Derek was always sure that someone else was with them as well or even the whole pack. They weren't alone even for a minute which was driving Stiles mad. 

All he wanted was to know what the fuck happened that night. And more important why.

He sighed and glanced at Derek. Only to notice that the guy had moved to the corner of the couch or as far from him as possible.

Stiles really wanted to punch him right now. He was their fucking alpha but he acted like an asshole sometimes. If he thought that what happened was a mistake he could just say it. Stiles wouldn't be happy about that but still he'll at least know what Derek really think.

"That movie is boring." Erica grumbled as hide her face in Boyd's neck.

"It's called payback for the gross horror movie Boyd made us watch." Lydia grinned.

"It wasn't gross." Boyd protested.

"The only horror thing in it was how much sex they had." Cora pointed out.

"But the girls having sex was kinda hot." Scott said, smirking a bit.

"Was it now, Scott?" Allison raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. No. Not really." Scott said quickly which made Jackson laugh.

"You guys should be happy that we're not watching the Notebook again." He said.

Isaac nodded. "I think that you havr a point." He said.

"There's nothing wrong with the Notebook." Lydia snorted.

"Shush, guys. Some of us are trying to watch." Allison grumbled.

"And sone of us are trying not to die." Boyd murmured which made the girls laugh.

"You'll be fine, B." Cora grinned.

"I'm not so sure about that." He mumbled and put his head on Erica's shoulder.

For the rest of the movie they were all quiet. Until Derek asked if they want ice cream.

They were already destroyed all of the pizza. Which was seven fucking boxes. So it was time for desert.

Every pack meeting was kind of the same. Derek ordered pizza which they ate before they watched a movie or sometimes while they were doing it.

Then after the movie was over it was time for desert.

At first Derek wasn't really into buying candy and ice cream, chocolate or such things but after some time he got used to it. Sometimes still someone from the pack came with a bag full of deserts because they all had a sweet tooth. Even Derek.

Stiles laughed quietly as everyone ran to the kitchen to pick something up.

Derek smiled fondly at them and after a quick glance toward Stiles went to make sure that no one break anything.

They were teenagers but sometimes they acted like kids. Which was funny because it made Derek the father.

Stiles was about to go when he got a text from his dad, saying that he was working late that night because there were some emergency at the station. So Stiles texted him to make sure that it wasn't something supernatural or dangerous and relaxed when John said that it's only paperwork that needed to be done.

Stiles looked up just as the pack started coming back.

"You made sundae?" Stiles chuckled as he looked at Lydia and Jackson who walked first.

"Yep. Ally's idea." Lydia said as she waited for Jackson to sit down and sat on his lap.

"Well we had ice cream and chocolate and fruits so what better thing to do." Allison smiled as she walked in the room with Scott, Erica and Boyd.

"I love sundae." Isaac said as he walked after Cora, his mouth full of ice cream.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Lydia said.

"Jackson, is she like that in bed?" Isaac laughed as he sat down.

"Absolutely." Jackson nodded. "It's hot." He smirked and looked at Lydia.

"I don't need to listen to another sex talk. We already know way too much about what everyone do in bed." Boyd grumbled.

"Expect Stiles or Derek. We don't know what they do in bed." Erica said.

Stiles quickly looked at her. "Derek and I don't do nothing in bed." He said quickly.

"I didn't mean together, sweetie." Erica said.

Stiles nodded and looked at Scott. "We're my sundae, dude?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh um...I forgot." Scott said and bit his lip.

Stiles groaned. "I'm thinking about finding a new best friend." He said.

"Oh come on, man." Scott said. Just as Derek walked in the room and handled Stiles a cup of sundae.

"Here." He said and sat down.

"Oh. Thanks, Derek." Stiles said as he started eating his sundae.

"That was sweet." Cora said as she smirked at her brother.

"Shush, Cora. Eat your ice cream." Derek said, eating his own.

Cora chuckled and leaned against Isaac.

Once they were all done Erica pulled Boyd up. "We'll go now. See you guys later." She smiled and left.

Scott yawned and looked at Allison.

"I think we should go too." He said.

" Come on. I'll drive you home." Jackson said as he got up.

"See you guys." Lydia said as they left.

"Well, I'd gladly help you clean, Derek but actually Isaac and I have plans." Cora said as she got up.

Isaac raised an eyebrow but got up quietly.

"Cora." Derek said slowly and firmly.

"Sorry, bro. Stiles can help you. Right, Stiles?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah. Sure." Stiles nodded.

"Don't wait up for me , Der. I'm staying at Isaac's." Cora said and kissed Derek's cheek because they left, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

"You can go if you want." Derek said as he got up.

"It's fine. Dad's staying up late at work anyways." Stiles shrugged and got up as well, helping Derek with cleaning around.

"There's something odd about the pack." Stiles said as he leaned against the counter. "Usually they help with the cleaning." He said.

"They're just trying to..." Derek didn't finish.

"Trying to what?" Stiles frowned.

"Nothing." Derek said.

"Derek."

"Trying to make us talk." The wolf murmured.

"They...they know?" Stiles said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Cora and  Isaac do. They came here a couple of minutes after you left. They smelt it. I don't know about the others. They probably told them as well." Derek said.

Stiles blinked and nodded. He actually didn't care that the pack knew. It wasn't a big deal to him.

"Okay." He said and looked at Derek. "Do you mind that they know?" He asked.

"No. We had sex. I don't care if they know or not." Derek said as he glanced at Stiles.

Stiles nodded slowly as he looked at Derek. "So are we going to talk?"

"About what?" Derek asked.

"About the weather." Stiles snorted. "What do you think?"

"That there's nothing to talk about." He shrugged.

"Really? So you don't want to explain why you jumped me?"

"I did not." Derek protested.

"You kinda did." Stiles said.

Derek sighed and looked at him. "What do you want me to say?" 

"The truth. Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to." Derek shrugged as he looked down.

"And you don't regret it?" Stiles asked with a small smile.

Derek shook his head. "No, I don't."

That was all Stiles needed. He quickly went to Derek, cupped his cheeks and kissed him hungrily. 

Derek gasped and kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around him.

Stiles bared his neck when Derek started kissing down his neck slowly.

"That feels good." Stiles hummed and arched his back when Derek thrusted his hips against his.

"Oh, come on, guys. My eyes. And nose." Scott groaned as he walked in the loft.

"What are you doing here, Scott?" Stiles asked as he quickly pulled away from Derek.

"Allison forgot her keys." Scott murmured as he went to take her keys from the table.

Stiles nodded as he looked at Derek, who was smirking.

"That's not funny." He murmured.

"It really isn't." Scott agreed.

"Scott, just be happy that you didn't come after a minute." Derek smirked.

Scott grumbled as he waljed to the door. "All I've to say is finally you two got together." He said and left.

Stiles looked at Derek and grinned. "At least we know that the pack don't mind."

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles close. "Now, where were we?" He smirked.

Stiles laughed and kissed him.


End file.
